


The Girl He Had in The Backroom

by Slutforgold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Fluff, Oops, Pawn Shop, Rumbelle - Freeform, Season 2, Smut, Snark, dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforgold/pseuds/Slutforgold
Summary: Season 2 Episode 1.If Rumple hadn't sent out the wraith, causing an argument with Belle, but instead had a quickie with Belle in the backroom, and their post-sex bliss was interrupted by the Charmings. Snarky Belle ensues.





	The Girl He Had in The Backroom

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark One needs sex too people. Also how the hell do you spell wraith? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.

The moment they entered back into the pawn shop his lips were on hers. Taken aback, Belle gasped, allowing him entrance to her mouth, his tongue sweeping along hers. His hands were in her hair as she kissed him back with as much fervour as he gave, both of them moaning as he pressed her against the wall behind her, pressing the length of himself along her body. It had been so long, Belle thought, since they had been able to touch each other like this. The moment was only enhanced by the way they could kiss each other in a way they had never been able to in the enchanted forest. Without the fear of breaking his curse, she could feel his need for her, how much he’d missed her, in his kiss; hard and unforgiving.

He broke from her lips to kiss down the column of her throat, worshipping the skin he found there as she gasped his name. “Oh Rumple,” quiet and breathy, yet still having the intended effect and she felt his growl against her skin, and his fingers dig into her hips as if holding himself back, holding back the beast inside telling him to simply tear off her clothes and fuck her right then and there as he truly wished to.

“Actually, in this land, I think you’ll find it’s Mr Gold.” He teased, biting lightly on her ear lobe, and revelling in the shiver that ran through her at his touch. Belle roughly removed the light jacket he’d given her to ear over her dress, feeling the need to have as much of herself available to his lips as possible.

“No first name? How very formal,” She giggled and gasped out her response between his kisses, unyielding and desperate. Belle pushed at his own suit jacket, attempting to rid the sorcerer of at least one layer while he ravished her. He kissed her again, holding her in place as he fully removed the jacket, having caught onto her actions.

“You have no idea, Belle. You have no idea how many days and nights I’ve spent in this shop as Mr Gold, dreaming of having you here. Of being able to kiss you, to touch you like this. I’ve dreamt so many times of having you here, of taking you right here in this shop; of being able to see you and hear you reach your climax after all these years, coming apart at my hands, my mouth…” He trailed off, getting distracted by her heaving breasts, kissing down towards them as he spoke, his hands reach under her short skirts to grasp at her ass. The brogue of his voice had strengthened, the words he spoke sending shivers through Belle and she whimpered. She was craving him just as badly as he craved her.

Belle gasped suddenly as he tore the front of her dress, clearly unable to contain himself for long enough to just take the thing off. His mouth was on her again, licking and sucking harshly long with swell of her breasts, leaving marks as he went. There would be time for gentleness later. His leg pushed between her thighs, giving her a much needed platform to grind herself against, finding some relief in her aching pussy from the friction. She moaned, as he pulled down the cups of her bra, his lips re-learning her body, tongue flicking over the peaks of her nipples.

She could feel the darkness in him escaping its tight confines. He had always tried to keep the beast as far away from her and their sexual relations as possible, but she could feel his need for her, and his lack of practice letting beast free. Belle didn’t mind though, she never had, and she thought that maybe this lack of restraint is what they both need in this moment.

“You’re not Mr Gold though, are you? You’re the Dark One. You are the most powerful, darkest creature in all the lands. And you have me here now,” she encouraged him, pulling his face back up to hers to kiss him fiercely. “You want to take me? So take me, Beast.”

Belle barely registered the growl he made as he ripped the panties from her body in one swift movement. Her hands went immediately to his belt, and zipper, pulling out his manhood and stroking him while he groaned against her, whispering her name again and again. She could feel her juices almost dripping from her as she touched him, having missed this just as much as he had, her pussy clenching at the thought of having him inside her again.

Belle squealed as he lifted her with ease, pushing her back against the wall roughly as he gathered her skirt around her hips. She found the top of the nearby door frame with her hand to steady herself as he rubbed himself along her wet folds. Belle could see in his eyes that he wanted to be doing this right, a silent apology flowing from those brown orbs, and regret that he couldn’t hold himself back any longer to find a more romantic setting at least. She just kissed him, feeling no regret at their situation. They needed each other. There would be time for romance and gentleness, and kind, soft touches later. It seemed he agreed as he rubbed his length against her clit, chuckling as she writhed against him, feeling the man fade into the background in favour of the beast.

“You’re so wet, my Belle. Did you miss me too?” He rubbed the blunt head of his cock around her swollen nub again, watching as she grasped onto his shoulders, and whimpered.

“Yes, yes I missed you so much. Please, please I need you!” She was clinging desperately to him now, trying and failing to move her hips in such a way that would push him inside her.

“Such pretty words, Lady Belle, but what is it you need? If you don’t say it, I can’t give it to you.”

She knew how much he was now enjoying this, making her weak and beg. But she also knew how badly he wanted her in return. The Dark One always enjoyed a bit of power play, and the beast always came out in times of desperate need and carnal pleasure. Belle could see his eyes clouded over by the darkness, fully immersed in the beast inside, and Belle knew she would have to give him what he wanted before getting anything in return.

“Please, Dark One. Fuck me. Take me and mark me as your own. Please, I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me. Nobody else can give me what I need, nobody can fuck me like you do.” 

He grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to maintain eye contact as he bit hard on her bottom lip, making her gasp and squirm. “My pleasure.” He growled before pushing himself inside her, only stopping when he could feel her juices on his balls. Belle squealed at the sudden impact, gasping desperately at the door frame next to her as he started to pound into her. 

He held her up around his waist, one hand massaging her ass cheek, the other pulling her leg up further to find a better angle. His eyes never left hers as he set an unforgiving, punishing pace, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. 

“Do you like that, little Belle? Do you like it when the beast fucks you?” His voice was like gravel, low and rough as he stared her down, daring her not to answer him, while simultaneously mocking the noble woman she once was for finding pleasure to him. And she loved it. She loved it when he let the darkness take over, just as much as when he didn’t. She was a slave to his darkness as he was a slave to her light, and she had no qualms admitting that, especially on the brink of orgasm.

“Yes! Yes, I love it when you fuck me, Dark One. Please can I come Dark One, please?” She fully begged, having had him fuck her mercilessly into submission. His thrusts became somehow harder, making Belle wonder if she were going to bruise in the morning, but all she could do was scream in pleasure as he moved one hand to flick at her clit in time with his thrusts.

He leaned in, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered in her ear, “Well since you asked so nicely…” And he picked up the speed on her clit, forcing Belle to fall over the edge into her climax only a second later. She threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream, her back arched into him, as she quivered in his arms. It was only a moment later he came inside her, the spasms of her pussy around him milking out his own orgasm as he thrust erratically into her before slowing, groaning loudly.

They were both gasping for air, a sheen of sweat covering them both, as Belle slowly clambered down, Rumple holding himself up using the nearby cupboard, the darkness having left him. They both chuckled, leaning into each other, waiting patiently for their breathing to return to normal. Belle placed her head on Rumple’s shoulder and he kissed her sweaty forehead as they leaned against the wall.

“Maybe a bed next time?”

He laughed at her comment, pulling her closer. “Yes. A bed next time.” He looked down over her, taking in her ripped dress, hickey covered neck and breasts, and hair a frizzy mess. He enjoyed the view until he noticed her shiver and the beginnings of little bumps of her skin rising from the chill.

“As much as I’m admiring my handiwork, as you do look thoroughly debauched, you’re freezing. Here,” he moved away from her to look through the drawer in his desk, thanking himself for always keeping a spare shirt around in case of emergencies. Of course he hadn’t thought it would be this kind of emergency when he put it there, but he was thankful nonetheless. He took it over to Belle, who removed her damaged dress and replaced it with his shirt, while he rezipped his trousers and picked up his jacket to make himself presentable once more.

Rumple pulled her to him, cupping her face in his hands, before lightly kissing her, a stark difference to how he had been moments before. “Tea?” He stroked her hair, and pushed a stray strand behind her ear. Belle nodded and he moved through to the front of the shop to put the kettle on. 

His world in that moment was perfect. His Belle, his beautiful, kind, accepting, little minx had given him the outlet he needed for the darkness. He had always tried not to let the Dark One out with her, but he had to admit he enjoyed it when the beast broke free. He enjoyed knowing that both sides of him loved and cherished Belle, the man and the beast; and knowing that, meant he trusted the darkness with her more than he cared to admit. It was always a plus seeing how Belle enjoyed it. He was constantly surprised by her acceptance and love, and the way she would willingly give herself over to his darkness never failed to cause a stir in his groin.

It was then that his world - his perfect post-orgasmic, Belle-filled, tea-making world - was shattered. The saviour and her new found family had clearly come to give him a hard time about the events leading up to breaking the curse.

The saviour walked up to him, her parents in tow as he closed the lid to the teapot, and looking up at his unwelcome guests.

“And what can I do for you?”

“What you can do is tell us what you’ve been doing.”

“I’m sorry you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“You know damn well what we’re talking about.” The prince interjected, followed by Snow emotionally explaining that he had taken the potion from Emma, and an accusation from the saviour that he had risked Henry’s life. “All of that, plus we just heard the screams of what sounded to be a young girl in a lot of pain coming from this very shop! You’ve resorted to torturing now?”

“Well, that is a quite a litany of grievances now, isn’t it?” Why wouldn’t they just leave? All he wanted was one evening with his Belle uninterrupted. However, knowing they thought he’d been torturing Belle did mean he knew their little hero-selves wouldn’t be leaving until they knew she was safe. He almost laughed at the thought, knowing Belle she’d end up having a bit of fun with them herself. He decided to wait until she came out to greet the guests, knowing she could most likely hear every word they were saying.

“Maybe I don’t need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face.” And now she was resorting to threats of physical violence. He chuckled.

“Really dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own. Did your dear boy Henry survive?”

“Yeah.”

“Is the curse broken?” Emma began to look defeated. “And let’s see, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you’re reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you.”

“Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?”

“You know… Magic.” 

“Why?” That Snow White didn’t know when to butt out.

“Not telling.”

“Well you can’t just kidnap and torture people in this land, O Dark One. So the reason you brought magic is irrelevant right now, because the main reason we’re here is to save whatever poor soul you’ve got back there.” Emma made her way to push past Rumple, before Belle appeared in the doorway behind the counter. Her gaze was down, studying the riding crop in her hand.

“Rumple, who owned this in our land, and do you think they’d mind if we incorporated it into a little roleplay? What do you say, Stable-boy, think you can take Lady Belle for a roll in the hay?”

He snickered to himself as she looked up in feign shock. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realise we had company.” She placed down the riding crop, and walked over to Rumple, not wanting to be far from him in her state of undress.

“I’m sorry who are you?” The saviour chimed in, the look of awkward shock on the family’s face making the quickie they’d had in the backroom all the more worth it.

Belle turned to the blonde, her usual smiley and cheerful self, “I’m Belle! Oh my goodness, you must be Emma! The Saviour, how exciting, it’s so nice to meet you!” She rushed forwards, shaking the saviour’s hand profusely before pulling back and walking back over to Rumple. “You didn’t tell me how pretty she is!” She nudged him with her elbow.

“Wait so… you’re the girl he had in the backroom?” Snow asked awkwardly.

Belle giggled and looked down at herself before looking back at the princess, “Is it that obvious?”

“The saviour and co. actually heard some peculiar sounds, and thought a young girl was being tortured, darling… you know, screaming, crying, begging etc etc.” 

“Ooohhhhh, I see! Well, nothing out of the ordinary happening in here. I didn’t hear any screaming. But then again I was a bit distracted a few minutes ago by the mind shattering orgasm I was having, so I might have missed it.” Belle smiled at them innocently.

Rumple tried his very hardest to keep his face straight, as the royal family all blushed an incredible shade of red, encouraging Rumple to notice the family resemblance he’d not really gotten before.

“O-okay.. Well, I mean. Could I just speak to you over here for a moment, Belle, was it?” Emma encouraged Belle with her towards the door.

“Really dearie? You don’t trust my Belle to speak plainly in front of me, Miss Swan?”

“No! It’s just…. A girl thing, okay?”

He held his hands up in surrender, as Belle was dragged towards the others in the Charming family, making an incredulous face at him in the process. Belle, of course, realised he could hear everything, which the family clearly didn’t considering they thought they could have any sort of privacy in his shop. He pretended to count money he’d removed from the till earlier, while listening to their conversation. He felt sorry for Belle really, standing there in front of the royal family, in only his shirt, and no underwear to stop the proof of their relations from running down her legs. He could see her struggling, fidgeting as she tried to control her pelvic floor muscles, which the Charmings clearly mistook as discomfort at being around the Dark One.

“You don’t have to be here you know, Belle. We could get you away from here.” They spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Yes, I uh realise you could do that.”

“Is it magic? Is he controlling you somehow?”

“Well if he was I probably wouldn’t be talking to you at all… And I wouldn’t know about it, so that seems a strange question to ask.”

“Listen, I know he must have something on you to keep you with him. But it’s okay, we can take care of you, and keep him away from you no matter what, I promise. Nobody should have to be with somebody like that without a choice, especially not him.” Rumple rolled his eyes at that, as if he’d ever take a woman by force. He may be the Dark One but he would never think of subjecting a woman, or anyone to that kind of torture.

“You think he’s forcing me to be with him?” Belle looked at Emma like she was a crazy person.

“Is he not? I’m sorry I just don’t see how anybody could want to sleep with the Dark One.”

“Well for one, there isn’t much sleeping involved,” Belle winked at Charming and Rumple almost burst out laughing. “But honestly, he’s not forcing me to do anything. I’m with him by choice, always have been. As hard as it might be for you to understand, it’s true love. That, and the fact his curse didn’t just give him magic fingers if you know what I mean…” She winked again, and Rumple couldn’t hold back the snort.

“So… you’re okay? You don’t want to be saved?” 

“Oh I want to be saved alright - from this conversation, so I can get back to being able to finally kiss the Dark One without more repercussions than a pretty blonde asking me how I feel. Thanks for the concern though, it’s very touching.” Belle just smiled and waited for them to start to leave. They slowly dwindled out of the shop, before Belle caught Snow’s arm and whispered to her.

“I know you and David have been together a while, and might want to spice things up in the bedroom. I mean, you two seem like you have pretty vanilla sex, but what do I know. Anyways, if you want any tips, or to borrow a riding crop or two just give me a call.”

And with that, Belle swung the door closed on the shocked princess, eager to finally get that cup of tea.


End file.
